SCARLET KNIGHT
SCARLET KNIGHT is a theme song for Dog Days and sung by Nana Mizuki. Track List *SCARLET KNIGHT *HIGH STEPPER Lyrics |-|Kanji = 導いて僕を…Endless Light 「守るものがありますか?」 言葉よりも素直な涙 隠しきれないoverflow 「信じるものがありますか?」 壊れそうな未来を何度も閉じ込め 心凍らせていた ちっぽけなこの手に抱えきれない程の夢 想像が現実をいつの日か追い越して 幻の海泳いでた ずっと 今すぐ君に届けたい 曇天-嘆きの空-を貫いて 夜が見せる星の鏡 真実を照らしていくよ 緋色の鍵 こだまする 僕の鼓動はもう止められないから 「大切なものがありますか?」 その温もり、髪を伝う優しさ 僕だけが知っている 特別じゃなくてもいいんだ すぐ傍にある いつも通りの笑顔 それが僕の特別 やっと見付けた 本当の気持ち 「君がいる」 ただそれだけで強くなれるよ 不思議だね 解析不能な感情 僕の世界包んでいく 君の声を聞かせて… 繋がる視線の先に 永遠の約束 響き合う 君と…Endless World 今すぐ君に届けたい 曇天-嘆きの空-を貫いて 夜が見せる星の鏡 儚い記憶さえ 抱きしめる 僕がいるから いつだって隣においで 呼応する二人の願い重なって 夜明け-あした-をを動かしていくよ 僕等の鼓動はもう止められないから SCARLET KNIGHT |-|Romanji = michibiite boku wo…Endless Light “mamoru mono ga arimasuka?” kotoba yori mo sunanona namida kakushikirenai overflow “shinjiru mono ga arimasuka?” kowaresouna mirai wo nando mo tojikome kokoro kooraseteita chippokena kono te ni kakaekirenai hodo no yume souzou ga genjitsu wo itsu no hi ka oikoshite maboroshi no umi oyoideta zutto ima sugu kimi ni todoketai nagaki no sora wo tsuranuite yoru ga miseru hoshi no kagami shinjitsu wo terashiteiku yo hiiro no kagi kodamasuru boku no kodou ha mou tomerarenai kara “taisetsuna mono ga arimasuka?” sono nukumori kami wo tsutau yasashisa boku dake ga shitteru tokubetsu janakutemo iinda sugu soba ni aru itsumo doori no egao sore ga boku no tokubetsu yatto mitsuketa hontou no kimochi “kimi ga iru” tada sore dake de tsuyoku nareru yo fushigi da ne kaiseki funouna kanjou boku no sekai tsutsundeiku kimi no koe wo kikasete… tsunagaru shisen no saki ni eien no yakusoku hibikiau kimi to…Endless World ima sugu ni kimi ni todoketai nagaki no sora wo tsuranuite your ga miseru hoshi no kagami hakanai kioku sae dakishimeru boku ga iru kara itsudatte tonari ni oide koou suru futari no negai kasanatte ashita wo ugokashiteiku yo bokura no kodou ha mou tomerarenai kara SCARLET KNIGHT |-|English = Guide me…Endless Light “Do you have anyone to protect?” These tears are more honest than words, I’m unable to hide them and overflow. “Do you have anyone to believe in?” I constantly keep a future that seems to break in my heart… which froze my heart. This is a dream which can’t be held in these small hands. One day, this imagination will overcome reality, it was always swimming in the sea of illusions. I want to reach you, piercing through the cloudy skies the night shows me the mirror of stars which illuminate reality. A deep scarlet key echoes, my heart beat won’t ever stop. “Do you have anyone precious to you?” That warmth and that tenderness which runs down your hair, only I know of them. It’s okay if it isn’t anything special, staying right beside me with that usual smile, that for me is special. I finally found my true emotions. “Because you’re here.” With just that, I can become stronger…strange isn’t? These emotions impossible to analyze covers my whole world. Let me hear your voice… Before our eyes is an eternal promise. I sync with you…Endless World I want to reach you, piercing through the cloudy skies the night shows me the mirror of stars which also embraces transient memories. I’m here, so always stay by my side. Both our wishes are in harmony and become one. We make the future move, our heart beats won’t ever stop. SCARLET KNIGHT Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Music